


Five Times Reggie Was a Good Big Brother

by Avvkward



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Good Brother Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Little Sisters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Has a Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avvkward/pseuds/Avvkward
Summary: (And one time he was the best big brother, from beyond the grave)Reggie didn’t have many regrets. Tainted hotdogs had stolen him, and his friends away far too early in life—but they really hadn’t taken him away from much. He loved his parents, but it was hard to believe they even remembered his existence most of the time in their near constant state of pre-divorce and they’d rarely given him the time-of-day past the age of thirteen.So, yeah, he didn’t have many regrets, but there was... there was one.He never meant to leave his sister behind.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters & Original Character(s), Reggie Peters & Reggie Peters's Parents (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to another Reggie-Centric fic that I've been writing! It's a five plus one fic (but there will be seven chapters, I think!) I thought this up when I re-found the song _'When You Love Someone'_ by James TW on shuffle in my playlist during a long car ride the other day. I couldn't help but think of Reggie writing the song for a little sibling, and I've got some great ideas of where to take this!
> 
> So, this is what came to be!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I'll be working on the next part right after I post this!

Reggie lived in a modest household, with decent parents. It wasn’t bad by any means, but it also wasn’t particularly good either. It was... well, it was okay. It was what it was. There wasn’t any way to really look at it any differently—it was just... normal. For him, at least. It was in no way normal compared to Alex’s, or Luke’s homes, but it was normal for Reggie. 

There wasn’t anything that really divided the Peters’ household from any other run of the mill household, besides the arguing. But Reggie was sure other people’s parents argued too, just... maybe not as much. 

His parents had gotten married early in life—high school sweethearts who’d gotten pregnant before they were really ready; physically, or emotionally. His mother had been just eighteen, and his dad nineteen turning twenty when they found out they were expecting. 

Reggie knew he was accident, even if his parents had never told him outright. He was a smart kid, so he’d pieced it together simply by the way they talked about back when they were dating, and life before he was born. How much they’d liked it just being the two of them, free to do as they pleased with nothing holding them back. 

It was a dead giveaway that he was an almost unwanted surprise, so early in his parents lives, dirtying their plans of their futures. His mother had spoken before of never really wanting kids when she was younger, so he supposed he should be thankful they’d kept him. 

But he knew, even without having to be told that his parent’s story wasn’t the same as everyone else. There was no love story. They didn’t fall in love, despite being high school sweethearts, and get married. Or, buy a home to raise children in and have a timely pregnancy where they were completely prepared and happily in love. 

It had been more of an obligatory marriage the two of them joined in for the sake of their newborn child, but they tried to make it work. He knows they tried. 

All that said, his parents were pretty good. They were doting, and caring. Had love to give, and Reggie was in no way neglected. They were pretty good parents, despite not really being ready for parenthood at all. He loved his parents, and he knew they love him. 

There was always food on the table, and a body at home. His mother had inherited a house along the shoreline from her grandmother when Reggie was three, and they’d moved in. It was nice living by the ocean, a place for Reggie to run and swim, and keep himself entertained and out of the house. 

Sure, there were arguments, and doors slamming. His father’s car driving away way past when Reggie should’ve been asleep. Sometimes glass would shatter, or the voices would get too loud, but everything was cleaned and tidy when morning rolled around. 

And his parents acted like nothing happened, all smiles and snide looks thrown at each other, that Reggie was sure they thought he couldn’t understand. 

And it worked for a while. Reggie remembers his childhood fondly. Most of it, at least. 

When he turned eight, things started getting more intense. 

He’d get forgotten, occasionally. Not by any means other than his parents would storm out and neither would remember the eight-year-old relying on them. His mother usually down to the beach, or her close friend, their neighbor’s house, and his dad gone with the car to who knows where. 

Sometimes no one would make dinner, so more often than not he showed up at Luke’s or Alex’s houses. And their parents didn’t mind feeding Reggie too. The three boys were as close as brothers, and Reggie had spent ample time at his friend’s houses since they’d met in early childhood. 

Arguments at home got louder, and angrier. Sometimes they accused each other of cheating, and others they just battled over stupid things like who left the milk on the counter. Reggie tended to slip away when they’d fight, and pretend it didn’t happen. Hide himself in the cabinets in the bathroom, or in his closet to put more of a sound barrier between the him and them. 

It still wasn’t all bad. 

They could be civil with each other when they needed to be, during outings, or family gatherings. Parties, or parent-teacher interviews. They could bat their eyes at each other, and slide into fake smiles and no one was none the wiser of the fights and accusations going on behind closed doors. 

Of how loud the Peters household got. 

They always made a big show out of Christmas, with friends and family gathered around and watching—gossiping like families tended to do—where they’d shower him in gifts and try to outdo the other. Reggie wasn’t even sure you could call it buying love, it really was just to try and be the better parent. 

And that was how Reggie got both a guitar and a bass guitar one year for Christmas. 

He was musical, and they’d known as much from him playing the keyboard his mother had bought him years prior so he had some sort of hobby under his belt. So, he spent time learning how to play those, as well as the banjo his uncle had made for him in his workshop. 

Evelyn was born just before Reggie turned ten. 

She was supposed to be a ‘fix-it’ baby. Or, that’s what his parents had told him. 

Their marriage had gotten rocky. Rockier than ever before. Reggie wasn’t completely sure, but he thinks his father had possibly cheated on his mom, maybe? He tended to stay out of their business—which they still thought he didn’t understand. He’d have to be pretty dense to miss it though. 

They argued for hours on end, fuming and annoyed by the end of it. 

Reggie had told his friends he suspected they were going to be getting a divorce soon, as much as he wasn't sure about the idea of that. The longer they were together though, the more he thought it was what was best. 

They looked, and spoke like they hated each other. They constantly wanted Reggie to pick sides, and honestly spent more time ignoring the other and being mad than they spoke on good terms. 

So, Reggie was surprised when they sat him down to announce his mother’s pregnancy. 

Who wouldn’t be? 

He’d been thrown for a loop, because he’d thought they were sitting him down to tell him dad was moving out for a bit, or that they were getting a divorce or something around those lines like the few kids at school who had separated parents told them. 

He didn’t completely agree with how they were having the baby. What this kid was being brought into. They hadn’t planned Reggie; he’d been a surprise—an accident—but that was almost better than being the baby born to patch up a marriage. 

Evelyn wasn’t born of love like other kids, she was made to patch up a hole in a relationship and Reggie hated the thought. It was selfish of his parents to have a baby just to try and make their marriage work. It was dumb. 

But he loved his baby sister with his whole being. How could he not? He’d secretly always wanted a little sibling, and having Evelyn was perfect because now he had two best-friend-brothers and a little sister. 

She was a perfect little baby, small and adorable. She barely cried—or at least she didn’t when Reggie was around. He still swears up and down that she used to smile up at him from early infancy, but no one really believes him besides Luke and Alex. 

Reggie had high hopes though, when Evie was born and he saw how small and cute and helpless she was, that maybe she had been what his parents needed to figure themselves out. It was quietest the house had been (besides the crying newborn, or course) since as far back as Reggie could remember. 

When he looked between the two of them, his mother holding his new sister, and his dad standing over her shoulder looking down at Evie with a small smile, Reggie could almost see the same love he’d seen between Luke’s parents. 

She’d done just as his parents planned, and fixed their relationship. Reggie wasn’t sure why they’d needed a second baby; was he not enough? But in the end, he really didn’t mind. Plus, he got Evie from it too. 

Reggie was honestly best friends with his little sister, staying by his mom’s side whenever he could and learning how to care for Evie, just in case. His parents hadn’t been fighting a lot anymore, not with the new arrival, but it was bound to happen. Reggie knew as much. 

So, he learned, through watching his mom, and watching Evie’s emotions and through trial and error. 

He’d be the best big brother he could, and hopefully it would be enough. 

They started first with how to hold her without breaking her, because she was so small, and so, very fragile. He was scared to pick her up, since the nurses at the hospital had stressed how fragile Evie was. His mom taught him though; slow, and careful. 

Reggie learned fast. Picking her up, and how to cradle her in his arms and wrap her like a burrito. 

How to change her diaper (which he always gagged whilst doing, and his mom always giggled at him (it was still more of an effort that his dad really put in though)). He learned how to use the baby powder, and diapers and rash creams. 

Evie was a bottle baby, they found out early on. And there was only one type of formula that didn’t make her throw up. Reggie learned all the brand Evie couldn’t have by the colours, and memorized the name of the one she could have. 

He learned how to make her bottle, even getting as good as to make it using only one had as he held her in the other. He learned the right angle that she nursed properly from the bottle without eating too fast, or sucking in too much air. He learned how gently to burp her so she didn’t puke down his back, but still burped. 

His mother would cautiously watch him, but never stepping in to help him, unless he looked like he needed it. 

So, maybe Reggie was a bit protective of his baby sister and even his parents didn’t want to come between him and her—he was just waiting for this calm façade to blow over, as much as he was enjoying it. It wasn’t going to last forever. As perfect as little Evelyn was, she couldn’t fix everything with a wave of her little hand like a magician. 

Reggie had watched for years before Evie existed; it wasn’t a fixable problem. Evie had been a patch that covered their problems, but patches hardly last forever, and Reggie was just waiting for the point where he’d need to not only protect himself, but Evelyn as well. 

It was coming. He knew it was. 

He learned how to bathe her, how to shampoo her hair and wash the soap out without getting any in her eyes. She was always so giggly in the bath, and Reggie was always all smiles when she was happy. 

More often than not they reemerged from the bathroom with Evie dry and warm in her onesie, or a towel, while Reggie’s clothes were soaked from playful little splashes he didn’t have the heart to reprimand when they made laughter boom from Evie’s little lungs. 

Reggie learned which baby blankets and stuffed toys she liked, and the books she seemed to enjoy the most when he read to her. He knew her bedtime routine far better than either of his parents, but that was okay. They usually needed alone time at this point in the day anyways. 

Besides, he liked to do bedtime with his sister because she was so docile, and just wanted to cuddle into him while he read to her. She’d fall asleep early on, so Reggie would settle her down in her crib, and watch he while she slept. 

And, plus, Reggie was always getting better at reading, because Evie didn’t care that after her picture book, Reggie would read the chapter books her was assigned in English class. 

Evie grew like a weed. Reggie was honestly surprised how fast his baby sister was become a... a not baby? She was a toddler now, no longer that cute little, immobile baby. She was a terror, an utterly adorable little terror. 

She was rolling over from stomach to back, and sitting up, smiling and laughing and babbling in a sweet little baby voice that certainly didn’t match up with her awful cat-like mannerisms that knocked anything within reach onto the floor. 

She learned to crawl pretty early, away from their dad and to Reggie who’d been sitting on the floor across from her. She’d plopped down in his lap and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as she babbled incoherently and Reggie pretended to understand her. 

Walking following that, where she’d toddled from their mother to Reggie before making grabby hands in a silent request to be picked up by him. His mother had been floored, and him not much different from her as he’d scooped her up and held her on his side, staring at her little face in amazement. 

They’d laughed, and danced around in excitement; praising little Evie, who grinned and babbled. She performed like a champ as they each set her down on her feet and gestured her over with sweet words between the two of them. 

Reggie’s name had even been her first word—well, ‘wedgie’ had been her first word, but he got the sentiment and it warmed his heart whenever she’d call a cheerful spew of ‘Wedgie, Wedgie, Wedgie!’ whenever she saw him. 

His cheeks would heat up when she’d chant the mantra of his name when his friends were around, or when they were at his school and his peers were around, or even when they were at the grocery store, but it definitely didn’t bother him enough to correct her. 

She grew so fast. 

But, then again, he did too. 

Reggie really couldn’t understand how people could say an age gape between siblings would affect their relationship. Ten years between them was just ten years of experience Reggie had to use to protect her. The age gap did nothing by ensure Reggie knew what he had to do to be a good big brother for Evie. 

When he hit twelve, he started Sunset Curve with his friends. And that meant he had to divide his time even more. That was school, a band, and a little sister he had to constantly be thinking about. And it was hard, and he struggled, and forgot things occasionally, but he made it work. 

He was putting a lot of trust in his parents, which was usually the normal thing to do, right? Usually, it would be parents putting trust in their child to take care of the baby, but it was the other way around. It wasn’t like that for Reggie. He knew his parents. He’d grown up with them, so he could only hope they remembered Evie far better than they remembered him. 

And they did. 

Reggie would rush home after school, or band practice to find the giggling little three-year-old sat in her high chair with messy foods all over her hands and face, or sitting in their mom’s lap and watching some cartoon Reggie had recorded for her over one of his VHS films. And there was always a breath of relief, because as much as he loved his folks, he didn’t trust them as far as he could throw them.


	2. Time One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was a bit of an introductary chapter, so from here on out, it'll be the five chapters plus one. 
> 
> Ngl, I really like writing older brother Reggie. He's so cute with a little sister-- I love the natural big brother energy he has with Carlos in the series, so I think he'd be an amazing older sibling. That's just me though, idk if other people agree. 
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy the journey of me writing to get this idea out of my head, and hopefully you like it!

The first real fight since Evie was born was just before dinner on a Friday night. Band practice was four times a week these days, mostly on the weekends, Thursday and Friday. 

Of course, things changed occasionally, but those were the four days it usually was. 

Reggie heard the telltale start of the argument, and his attention snapped up immediately. 

His mom’s anger with his dad arrived home from work was familiar, and so was his dad’s snarl in return. It was all too familiar, but hazy too. It had been a while since a fight like this had taken place, but Reggie still knew what to do on autopilot. His body reacting before his brain could really process the words being said downstairs. 

There was just one stop this time, unlike every other, before hiding himself in the closet. 

He’d jumped from the desk in his room where he’d been working on his homework before he was supposed to go to band practice, with a speed he’d almost forgotten he’d had. He was out of his bedroom door and into the bedroom beside his before he even realized what he was doing. 

Evelyn was sitting on the floor, a matchbox car Reggie had given her, and a Barbie she’d gotten from Christmas in either hand as her doe eyes lifted from the toys to Reggie in her doorway. She’d been playing, like she tended to always be doing these days. 

She liked barbies, but she liked his old toys just as much. He wasn’t too big on toys when there were more important things like his instruments and his homework to be focusing on, so passing the toys on to someone who’d use them had seemed like the right call. 

His heart fluttered at the wide grin rising to her face. 

“Wedgie!” she cheered, as she always did when she saw him. She was three now, but ‘R’s’ still lisped into ‘W’s’ and Reggie was sure the nickname was gonna stick, even when his sister could say her ‘R’s’. 

But that was alright, because it was adorable. 

He wanted to smile at the cheerful call of his name, but the voices downstairs were getting louder by the second, and he was scared. He was scared for her. She was so young, and she really didn’t deserve this. 

“H-hey, Evie,” Reggie swallowed his fear, “why don’t you come to my room, huh? Pick a story book and we can go read it.” 

“Stowy books!” Evelyn grinned, shoving the toy car and Barbie into her hand-me-down sweatshirt from Reggie. It was a bit weird to see Barbie’s head and feet sticking out from whichever side of the sweatshirt, since the pocket was so small, and Reggie snorted a laugh at the sight. 

He moved quickly to Evelyn’s toddler bed to grab her stuffed bear she slept with while she grabbed some story books. He needed to make sure she had what she’d need, because he didn’t want to have to leave the closet for anything—but he totally would if she needed something he didn’t have. 

When she had a couple of books tucked under her arm, she moved to grab his hand. Her little fist squeezed around his thumb. 

He led her quickly into his bedroom, shutting his door as his sister made her way to his bed, pulling herself up against the pillow, “no, uh,” Reggie cleared his throat, “why don’t we sit in the closet, huh? It’s like a... a cave?” 

The voices downstairs were gradually getting louder, and Reggie was sure something was going to be thrown, or pushed over soon, so he was desperate to get Evie behind the second door to muffle some of the noises. 

It didn’t matter how old he was, some of the things done downstairs in times like this still scared him, so he could only assume it was going to be harder on his little sister. He'd been through this before. Before Evelyn was born, this was a regular thing. It was new to her though.

The closet, despite all the years of being just a closet since his sister was born, hadn’t changed at all. 

There were still two pillows leaned against the wall, a flashlight he’d gotten from Alex and a collection of blankets to keep the hardwood flooring soft for the however long the fights tended to last. It barely mattered though, by the end of it, when he finally reemerged from the safety of the closet, his butt was going to be numb and sore. 

There was also the additional weight of Evelyn, but Reggie wouldn’t want to have it any other way. She was going to be added weight, but that was to be expected. He's suffer for her sake, just so she didn't have too. 

Evelyn looked hesitant to join him as Reggie plopped himself on the floor, “look, see,” he told her, turning on the flashlight and gesturing the toddler in, “it’s like we’re camping, Eve-eve.” 

She followed him in, plopping down in his lap and cuddling in close while Reggie reached to pull the door closed behind her. The flashlight illuminated their faces in the small, enclosed space, and Evelyn cackled at the shadows on their faces from their features. 

He winced as his mother’s shouting filled the silence downstairs—it was only a matter of time now before they fought themselves ragged and disappeared their separate ways in an almost rehearsed fight dance of sorts. 

Then Reggie could continue their evening as usual. Get Evelyn fed, and into bed. Where he’d probably end up falling asleep at his desk while he tried to finish his homework. At least he knew Alex would give him the answers tomorrow if he needed them—Luke would too if he wasn’t the one who always forgot they even had homework and was in a rush to copy Alex’s as well. 

“Why don’t you hold the flashlight, eh?” Reggie suggested softly, trying to muffle the shouts as he handed her the light, “I’ll hold the book, and you can turn the pages.” 

“Uh huh!” Evie cheered, letting her head thump back against Reggie’s chest. She shown the light around the closet before settling it under her arm, pointed at the books settled in her lap. 

It didn’t take long to get organized in the closet. It was different now that Eve was in there with him, but it was almost better in a way now that he wasn’t alone. But in that sense, it was also worse, because Reggie had never wanted to ever have to do this with Evelyn. He’d hoped things could finally be normal again, but apparently her magic was wearing off on his parents. 

Reggie had tucked Evelyn in under one of the spare blankets, just since it got cold in the closet. The only heating vent in Reggie’s bedroom was beside his bed, on the other side of the room. He settled his sister’s bear in her lap, and she was quick to draw it into her chest as she held the flashlight directed onto the book in her lap under her arm. 

Reggie let his own back fall against the pillows leaning against the wall, pulling his sister with him as he finally started to read. 

It was at least an hour, maybe an hour and a half of sitting in the closet. He hadn’t bothered to grab his watch off his desk in the sheer panic that had flowed through him, but he was a good guesstimater. 

They’d gone through Evelyn’s three picture books twice before moving on to one of Reggie’s chapter books he’d had stacked in the closet. He’d tried to gage what was appropriate for her now that she was starting to understand things, so he settled for The Polar Express, even though it wasn’t close to Christmas. 

Evelyn had only complained about being hungry once, since Reggie was sure dinner time had come and gone in the span between the slurs of anger downstairs. He’d promised her food, and she’d seemed to understand that they couldn’t just go downstairs right now. He’d definitely stock up on snacks to hide in the closet, so he could feed her when the next big argument rolled around. 

Because there would be another. There always was. 

It was an awful situation to be in, but Reggie was just glad it was now, instead of when Evie had been a baby. He winced at the thought of being locked away in the closet with a crying newborn. It would’ve broken his heart worse than it was right now, and he’d probably have been crying just as hard as the baby was. 

Something had shattered at some point in the fight, which had spooked his little sister into burying her face in his chest, but Reggie knew it was just a glass, or a plate or something. 

It always was. 

But he just wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Stroking his hand down her hair and up and down her back. Her bear was clenched to her chest, and Reggie honestly felt bad she was going through this. 

He’d been a bit older when the fighting had really started, so it sucked she was so young. He’d protect her though. He’d always protect her. 

Just like always, things got very loud before it fell quiet. Like clockwork, the back door slammed closed, and then the front door followed suit. His mother out the back, towards the beach, and his dad into the car, which hummed at ignition. 

They stayed for a bit longer, Reggie continuing to read to his little sister. 

Silence had fallen in the house, all quiet apart from Reggie’s voice as he continued to tell her the story. She was still cuddled in to him, thumb in her mouth as she listened to the book. It was a habit Reggie knew they’d need to break at some point, but he couldn’t find it in his heart right now to tell her to stop. 

It was a comfort thing, she needed comfort and he wasn’t going to strip that away from her right now. 

After a couple minutes of silence downstairs, Reggie finally stood up, picking his sister up and holding her on his hip as he cautiously moved downstairs. 

There was a glass shattered in the kitchen, so Reggie put Evie in her highchair before moving to find the broom and dustpan to clean up the mess. Last thing he wanted was Evie to find it a cut herself. 

“What do you want for dinner, Eves?” Reggie asked as he bent over to sweep the mess into the dustpan. “We can have eggs, or soup, or, uhm, spaghetti?” 

“Skeddies!” Evelyn cheered from the chair, and Reggie laughed at her antics. She clapped enthusiastically, bringing a smile to his face. She was so cute. “Wedgie make skeddies.” 

“Skeddies it is then,” he agreed as he stood up and moved to drop the glass in the trash. 

He’d learned to make himself pasta when he was younger, and that was useful now that there was another forgotten mouth to feed. It wasn’t really anything to be proud of at thirteen years old—boiled pasta and a jar of premade sauce, but it kept them fed. 

He could also make scrambled eggs, and toast, canned soup and other microwavable meals. It wasn’t a lot, but it fed them, so it was good enough. Besides, his parents had never taught him to cook, and what he did know, he’d learned from Mrs. Patterson, or Mrs. Mercer. 

Evelyn liked to help in the kitchen, so Reggie dragged a chair from the dining room for her to use, then picked her up from her seat and stood her on the chair. 

There wasn’t a lot to do, but he still found things for her to help with. 

She liked to drop the pasta into the water one at a time, before it was boiling—and, sure, it made for mushy pasta, but Reggie didn’t care. He helped her open the sauce, and dump it into a microwave bowl so it was warm too—she liked adding salt and pepper, and sometimes garlic powder too. She also liked to eat the cheese as he grated it, not quite as helpful. 

When everything was cooking, or microwaved, or, just not needing more attention for the moment, Reggie moved his sister, chair and all, to back to the kitchen table. When it was just the two of them, she liked to eat with Reggie at the table. His parents liked her in her high chair though, just since she was still a hands-on eater. 

Reggie didn’t mind a bit of extra clean up though. 

He stained the pasta, and put the plates together so the cheese would melt and then everything would cool before he gave it to his sister. 

In that time, while the meal was cooling enough to not burn her hands when she grabbed clumps of pasta and sauce, Reggie called Alex’s house, to tell them he couldn’t make practice today—not that they wouldn’t have already known, since he was already an hour late. 

He too should’ve been at Alex’s place a while ago, so he made sure to apologize. His friends knew his struggle though, and had before Evelyn even existed, so he was let off the hook easily. 

He hung up the phone, blowing out a breath before he turned to give his sister a grin, “ready for dinner, Eves?” 

“Skeddies!” She cheered in reply, fingers dropping into her pasta as soon as it was close enough. 

“Yeah,” Reggie nodded, twirling his fork to collect some pasta, “skeddies,” he shoved his forkful in his mouth, watching with a small smile as sauce and noodles fell from her bowl, and her hands. 

It was definitely bath night tonight then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't talk to many kids, just a few I've babysat over the years, or been neighbors with, so Evelyn is based heavily on what I've seen from them. I've only babysat little boys, so, y'know. Hopefully I'm writing her well enough!
> 
> As always, thanks for taking the time to read this! It's always a pleasure, and hopefully I'll see you in the next update! Comments are greatly appreciated, as are kudos! Cya around, readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops to me being unmotivated and getting distracted far too easily. I was like so motivated to write this fic, and then I got distracted and lost sight of it, but I'm back! 
> 
> I love soft big brother Reggie, and I'm proud to announce Luke and Alex have been introduced this chapter! They're all so soft, I love them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Things hadn’t been particularly good at home. 

His parents were worse than ever before, between the arguing and the throwing things. They disappeared for longer hours and occasionally didn’t even come home at night. 

It worried him, but he tried to keep things as normal for his sister as he could. 

The fights were louder and lasted longer. Blow outs at the end more dramatic than before, with more doors slamming, and screaming that echoed through the house. It didn’t happen every day—maybe once or twice a week, and the rest of the time was spent in awkward silence where his parents refused to even look at each other. 

Things were almost normal on the days his parents moved around each other without so much as a word in the other’s direction. They were invested in him and his sister, talking with them and acting normal. Doting on them and being interested in the things they had to say—which always confused Evelyn. 

Sometimes Reggie wanted to snap at them. To tell them that they couldn’t be assholes some nights and forget she existed, and be cheerful doting parents' other nights. It wasn’t fair for Evelyn, she didn’t understand why sometimes they argued nonstop and disappeared out the doors, and others they wanted to just listen to her ramble on about anything that came to mind. 

He supposed he should take any time they spent with Eve with a grain of salt. It was a weight off his shoulders when they’d make dinner, or play with Evie while he did his homework at the kitchen table. A role reverse Reggie was always hesitant would go wrong. 

They were still the parents after all, no matter how dependent on Reggie Evelyn was. It apparently slipped their minds that he’d practically been her parent for the better part of two years, while they childishly ran from each other instead of being the grown-ups and ending what was making them so unhappy. 

And, almost as if to prove the point Reggie wouldn’t bring up to his parents, he no longer had to collect Eve from her bedroom when the arguing started, because she now knocked timidly on his bedroom door whenever an argument broke out downstairs. 

It was just practiced at this point, his own little dance with his sister that they’d do when their parents were busy downstairs, lost in their own stupid fight of a dance. The same story, a different night, really. 

He was always quick to usher her in, where the two would sit in his closet together and munch on the snacks Reggie bought with his cut of the money they made playing down at the pier as they read stories together. 

Eve could read her own picture books by herself now, just from memorizing from all the times Reggie read them to her, so he was making his way through the stack of his old chaptered books now. 

His friends were all aware of what it was like at home for him and Evelyn, and always made sure he was good. It was a lot, really. He was fifteen years old and had to try to balance everything, from school, to homework, to band practice... along with the role of third, primary parent to his little sister. 

They were the best, never batting an eyelash when Reggie would awkwardly cancel on band practice, or plans, or even if he sometimes brought his little sister along with him. 

Evie had been in daycare since she was a few months old. It had been a swift transition, that no one really noticed, when it was Reggie picking her up and dropping her off instead of their parents. And that was alright, because he was thirteen when that started. 

No one asked any questions, because the daycare staff had known Reggie since Eve started in their daycare, and he was basically a teenager now, responsibly picking her up. They’d probably seen him picking Eve up than they’d seen either of his parents. 

She’d sadly grown out of daycare, and was onto real school now. She was growing up so fast, it was almost unbelievable. Reggie still remembered the day she was born. 

Today, he was walking his little sister to her first day of kindergarten. The first big milestone in her life regarding her academic education. She was growing up, and it almost brought tears to his eyes. 

He was onto his second year of high school, sophomore year with Alex and Luke, while their new rhythm guitarist, Bobby, was in his junior year. 

Thankfully, Evie’s new elementary school had an after-school program that would take care of her until as late as six pm in the evening. She’d grown out of the daycare, so Reggie would’ve been in trouble if there wasn’t anyone else to look after her for a couple hours a day. 

Luke and Alex had been quick to organize band practice directly after school with this knowledge, instead of after dinner, so Evie was taken care of and Reggie could practice without worrying. They were good friends that way-- always prepared to help Reggie in any way they could and make things easier. 

And it was nice of them to do it just for him, since Luke preferred staying out later in the evening so he wasn’t at home, and Alex had a sharp curfew when it came to being on time for dinner. It was all around easier to meet after dinner, but his friends were Godsends, who tried to make it work for him too, even if it wasn’t quite what they wanted. 

Reggie wanted to be as focused in the band as everyone else was, but his sister would always come first. And they got it. Evie was like Luke’s little sister too, and Alex had his own little sister (she was only two years younger than them though) as well as two older siblings, so he knew the struggle of siblings. 

“What if they don’t like me?” Eve whispered at his side. 

She was decked out in a new pink backpack he’d had to remind his parents several times to buy for her. In the end, his mom had just given him money to purchase Eve’s school supplies and he’d rolled his eyes at her before letting out a sigh and herding his sister into her coat and shoes for a little adventure together. 

They took the public bus together, arriving at the mall where Reggie made sure to get everything on her school supply list and then some to make her smile. She was stressed about starting school, and he knew the feeling. He’d been too, his first year. 

It was all worth it though as she picked out everything her little heart desired—Reggie had even spent some of his own money when her expensive taste had gone over their price limit from their mom. How could he say no? 

And, to go with all her new school supplies, was the pair of brand-new sneakers to match her new pink backpack, that he’d gone broke buying (with the help of Alex and Luke putting in a bit), since she really only had a pair of sneakers with Elmo on the toe of them. Not quite kindergarten standards, and he didn’t want this to be harder on her than it already was gonna be. 

Reggie had dressed her that morning, just for a good impression on the teachers and other students, though usually he let her pick her own clothes. She had good taste. 

He looked down at her when her soft words caught up to him, dropping her hand in order to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her into his side as they kept walking towards her new school. 

“They’ll love you, Eves,” Reggie told her, “how can they not?” 

“It’s scary, Wedgie,” she told him, voice breathy with fear. “I dunno anyone... what if they’re mean?” 

And that was true. She’d aged out of daycare, and most of the other children hadn’t. It would be a year or two until her daycare friends were old enough to attend elementary school. 

“Then we’ll beat ‘em up,” a voice called behind them. Reggie jumped, tugging Evie closer and holding her against him protectively as he turned. He let his defenses down upon realizing it was Luke and Alex. The latter frowning in apology at Luke’s words. 

“Luke! Alex!” Evelyn broke away from Reggie’s grip to run into Luke’s open arms. The boy had crouched down, and Reggie rolled his eyes as Luke picked his sister up. He was a sucker for Evelyn’s doe eyes, possibly even more so than Reggie was, and that was quite the accomplishment. 

The black-haired boy couldn’t help but smile at the way Alex’s cheeks heated up at Evelyn’s lisp of the ‘x’ in his name, making it drag out more like ‘Alice’ than ‘Alex’. God, she was cute. 

“Good morning, Small-Fry, how’s it hanging?” Luke teased, settling her on his hip as he sped up to join Reggie and Alex. Reggie kept moving, his friends following along. They did have to get her to school in time, and hopefully themselves to the high school on time too. 

“I’m goin’ to Kindergarten,” Eve frowned, letting her head fall onto Luke’s shoulder, “it’s scary.” 

“Oh, wow,” Alex nodded sympathetically, “that is scary.” 

“No, it’s not,” Luke snorted, jostling Eve playfully to cheer her up, “it’s awesome, Eves,” he told her, “there’s games, and friends to make, and awesome teachers. You’ll have a blast.” 

“And you’ll learn a lot,” Reggie piped in, sparing a smile in her direction as he tucked his thumbs under his backpack straps to hold onto them. “Soon you’ll be reading books to me!” 

Eve gave him a smile, before she dropped her attention into another frown. Luke reached up to ruffle he hair and Reggie scowled at him before reaching out to flatting her dark locks back down—it had only taken him half an hour that morning to get it right. Hair was incredibly fickle, especially on a wiggly five-year-old. 

“But who will I sit with?” she asked softly, looking between the three teenaged boys. “I dun wanna sit alone.” 

“Anyone,” Reggie told her gently, “you can sit with anyone, Eves. You’ll make new friends, I promise.” 

“Yeah,” Luke nodded, setting Eve on her feet and crouching down again to hold her in place by the arms, “you pick out the friendliest looking kid in there, right? And you go up to them, and you tell them just who you are, alright?” 

“Why’re you telling her too-” Reggie was cut off as Luke continued boldly. 

“You tell them you’re Evie Peters. You tell them like you own that kindergarten. You’re _the_ Evie Peters. You remember that, okay? You’re a cool kid, Eves, and I'm sure everyone’ll wanna be your friend after they meet you.” 

“They... they will?” she asked in a small voice. Looking between Luke and Alex before letting her attention fall back onto Reggie. 

“Definitely,” Alex told her, crouching down too. “Most of the kids in your new class are just like you, starting at a new school where they don’t know anyone either. You won’t be alone. And, I mean, that’s how your brother became our friend, on the first day of kindergarten. And we’re all best friends now, right?” 

“Really?” Eve jerked her head in Reggie’s direction. 

“Really.” Reggie confirmed with a laugh. He smiled down at the awestruck look in her eyes. 

Reggie drew his attention away from his sister for a second to glanced down at the watch on his wrist, before he was gesturing her along since they really were slacking, and he really didn’t want her to be late on her first day of school. 

She was holding Alex’s hand and one of the straps hanging from Luke’s pants, keeping them both close to her. But her eyes were following him as he walked a few paces ahead of them. Reggie was happy she loved his friends like he did, that she saw them as big brothers too. 

He couldn't help but taking a second to reminisce the day he’d met Luke and Alex. Thinking back briefly to what he’d done in order to make friends with whom he’d initially thought were the coolest two boys in his kindergarten class. 

He really had just walked up to the two on their first day of kindergarten and proudly introduced himself as ‘Reggie Peters’, with a grin that lifted to his eyes. He hadn’t really given them a chance to reject him, sitting himself down and offering to let them use his crayons because he’d begged for the 64 pack of crayons when his mom had taken him school shopping. 

“Just be yourself, alright?” he shook himself from his thoughts, casting a glance from Alex, to Luke, then down to his sister, “you just be the nice girl I know you are. Everything will be okay. You’ll make friends, just like you did in daycare. Maybe you’ll even find a friend for yourself like I did, eh?” 

“And if kids are mean to you, we’ll beat them up.” 

“No. We won’t.” Alex choked, coughing in surprise. “We will not be beating up any kindergarteners, Luke. And... and you really shouldn’t either, Eve. Besides, Luke, that’ll probably get us arrested or something-” 

“You tell me if someone’s mean to you, alright?” Reggie told her, making sure she was looking at him, “no beating anyone up, there are other ways to fix problems like that. Luke’s just kidding about that, you remember what we talked about?” 

“Hands to myself?” Eve looked between the three of them in question. Reggie nodded; he’d had to teach her that saying when she’d bitten her daycare classmate last year. Good thing she was a clever little girl. 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, “hands to yourself. And if someone else doesn't keep their hands to themselves, you tell the teacher, alright?” 

“And then you tell me too,” Reggie made sure to add. He wanted to know from the source, instead of second-hand information teachers tended to spread. Evelyn wouldn’t lie to him, but a teacher might stretch the truth about who was at fault. 

“Okay.” Eve gave a determined nod, snaking her hand into Reggie’s once again. She’d somehow managed to slip away from Alex’s grip, joining Reggie at his side. He gave her hand a little comforting squeeze, smiling down at her as she smiled up at him. 

They’d reached the elementary school at this point, Evelyn looking around hesitantly. 

There were parents outside the school, and a bunch of other kids around Eve’s age. Reggie felt a twinge of guilt at all the little kids saying good bye to their moms and dads, some trying not to cry and others excited to go into the school. 

He felt awful that their parents weren’t here to bring Evelyn to school. This wasn’t anyone’s fault this time, their parents worked. They’d be here if they could, and Reggie knew that. They both just had long hours now, and neither could take the time off to walk her to school. 

But it was still awful she didn’t have one of them here. That she was stuck with him. 

So, like all the other parents in the school yard, Reggie dropped onto one knee. He pulled her close, both Alex and Luke watching from behind him. “You be good, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Remember to listen to the teachers.” 

“Yes.” 

“Don’t forget you start going to the afterschool program today too. Your teacher will bring you, and anyone else going with you there, alright?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Okay, uh,” Reggie looked back at Luke and Alex, before returning his attention to his sister, “I’ll see you at six then. Six p.m sharp, I’ll be here to get you. I promise.” 

“Okay, Wedgie,” Evelyn gave a nod, stepping close to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in the base of neck, “love you.” 

“Yeah,” he swallowed, hugging her back, “love you too, Eves.” 

When Reggie stood up to his full height, he took his sister’s hand back into his, looking back at his friends. “I’m just gonna meet her teacher, and then we can go, alright?” 

“Sure, we’ll wait.” Alex shrugged, then down to Eve continued with a smile, “have a good first day, Eves.” 

“’member what I told you, Small-Fry,” Luke grinned at Eve, waving goodbye to her. “You’ll do great!” 

She returned the wave to them over her shoulder as Reggie led her into the kindergarten class. 

There were toys, and drawing utensils, paper and painting stations—a book corner with pillows and stuffed toys. She’d have fun here, and he knew it. 

He led her to the only adult in the room, the teacher, and introduced both himself and Evelyn before saying goodbye one final time. She didn’t cry, but she did look disappointed Reggie had to leave when other kids outside still had their parents for a while longer. 

She waved at him on last time, other hand fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, before casting her eyes around the room and looking for something to do. Reggie swallowed, watching as the teacher knelt beside her and pointed activities out to her, before they seemed to decide on one and then the teacher was leading her over to it. 

He took that as his que to leave, as much as he didn’t want too. He didn’t know this was going to be as hard as it was, but wow. He wiped to sleeve of his flannel under his eyes, sniffling before joining his friends outside. 

It sucked, but he had school too. 

“You okay?” Alex asked when Reggie finally made his way out of the sea of small children. 

“Yeah,” Reggie nodded, wiping his cheek on his shoulder, “it just sucks. She deserves better, you know?” 

“You both do,” Luke agreed sympathetically, patting Reggie on the back. “She’ll do great though, just like her big bro. I’m sure she’ll find herself her own Alex and Luke.” 

“God, I hope not,” Reggie snorted playfully as Alex threw his arm over Reggie’s shoulders, “friends, of course, but more Luke’s would be awful. I don’t wanna put her through that pain. One’s definitely enough.” 

“Hey!” Luke jumped forwards to jab his finger against Reggie’s chest as they walked, keeping up and walking backwards down the sidewalk, “that’s harsh. I'm great and you love me.” 

“You were literally telling his sister we were going to throw hands with her classmates--” 

“Only if they were mean to her first!” Luke defended, crossing his arms across his chest. “That’s acceptable, no one messes with that kid. I’m not gonna just walk into her class and start a fight with one of ‘em, there’s gotta be a reason.” 

“It’s kindergarten, Luke,” Reggie snorted, “she’ll be fine.” 

“She’ll be fine,” Alex echoed, and Reggie wasn’t sure if it was more for Luke’s sake, or for his own.

* * *

Reggie arrived at the elementary school at 6 p.m sharp, like he’d promised. 

School had been long and draining, classes growing increasingly harder as they kept moving up academically, and following a full school load was band practice where Luke introduced them to another new song of his. 

Reggie struggled to stay focused on the song, but no one said anything. It sounded pretty good, actually, even with Reggie bombing his chords. 

He’d gotten homework in two of his classes, and it was only the first day. Then the new song, and he was still stressed about Evelyn. He wondered how her day had gone, and wanted to see her—but he knew he should be taking the time without her, where she was safely taken care of gratefully. 

He really just wanted to go collect his sister, and take her home. Maybe stop and get burgers or something as a congratulations for completing her first day of real school or something, because he knew their folks would be working late. 

Luke had dismissed band practice with a soft laugh, as Reggie looked towards the clock ever couple minutes, waiting for five-thirty to roll around so he could leave to pick up Eve. 

She greeted him with a wide grin, barreling into a him and wrapping around him, as she buried her face in his stomach. The teachers organizing the afterschool program grinned at him as he knelt down beside her and gave her a real hug. 

“Did you have fun?” questioned into the hug. 

“Uh huh!” She grinned, “Loads! I made a bestest friend, and hims name’s James and we drawed together and painted pictures and read books—oh, oh! and we had story time with the teacher, but it wasn’t as fun as with you,” Evelyn nuzzled against him before launching right back into it, “and I met Jessie in afterschool! She’s so nice, and she drawed with me too-- and I made a picture of us.” 

It was only then that Reggie noticed the paper that she’d been holding, waving it around as she talked animatedly about her day. She held it out to him, waiting for him to take it. It was a regular thing, even at home when she’d barge into his bedroom, waving a picture she’d made out to him. 

He took the drawing into his hands, looking at the bright crayon tracks leading around the paper and trying to decipher her drawing so he didn’t offend her. 

Thankfully, she seemed to want to explain it to him, as she pushed into his space and started pointing things out, “that’s me'n’you,” she pointed to two grinning potato looking people in a box in the center of the page, “there’s mommy,” she pointed to a third potato with a frown, that barely resembled their mother. The third potato was on the left side of the paper, far away from the two of them, “and there’s daddy,” she pointed to the fourth potato, who was also frowning. The last drawing was on the other side of the paper, across from their mother. 

It took Reggie a second to realize exactly what was being depicted in the picture. It wasn’t a regular family picture drawing; however many family members standing in a line with grins and a sun on the corner of the page—it was, well, a real moment from home. From Evelyn’s memories. 

They were in his closet. During an argument between his parents where they’d each storm out. The depictions of their parents looked like they were walking off the page, while he and her were happy in the closet. 

“That’s us?” Reggie tilted his head, trying to keep his breath even and the panic off his face. 

“Mhm,” Evelyn gave a serious nod, “you, n’me, n’mommy, n’daddy.” 

“It’s very nice,” he told her, swallowing the emotions he was feeling. It made his heart hurt that that’s what the family was to her. Their parents arguing and him trying to keep her out of it while hiding away in the closet. 

He’d known that this was probably how she looked at it, they had been doing it for almost half of her life, but it suddenly became so much more real than he wanted it too. She was getting older, and starting to understand it. She was so clever, and Reggie was afraid of when she’d finally piece it together that hiding in the closet while their parents fought wasn’t normal. 

“Can we put it on the fridge at home?” Eve asked, rolling the balls of her heels, head tilted. 

“No, uh,” Reggie cleared his throat. He didn’t know what would happen if his parents saw the childlike truthful depiction of how Evelyn saw their family, “I... I think Luke and Alex’ll wanna see it, right? I’ll hang it in the studio.” 

“Okay!” Evelyn grinned, then she gasped, “I forgetted to draw Alex and Luke too!” 

“You can make a new one tomorrow!” Reggie promised, slyly folding the crayon drawing so he could slip it in his jeans pocket, and hopefully she’d forget about it and not mention it at home. “Maybe you could draw pictures for them tomorrow?” 

“Uh huh!” Eve gave a nod, finally crossing the room to slip into her jacket and shoes, “I can draw Alex’s drums! And, and, Luke’s pretty guitar!” 

“They’ll love that,” Reggie promised as he moved to grab her backpack, slipping it over his shoulder to carry for her. It was only a few seconds before the two of them were leaving, Evelyn’s hand slipped into his hand and leading him out. 

“Goodbye!” Eve called with a wave to the staff, as Reggie finally led her out the doors. She was one of two remaining kids, but, well, at least she wasn’t the last kid there. Small victories. 

“Hey, Eves,” the girl looked up at him, “whaddya say we grab a burger for dinner to celebrate your first day of school?” 

“Yess!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Thanks for reading! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I love to see them, and they motivate me greatly to keep getting chapters out!
> 
> As a side note, I've got another fic I've been hyper-focused on, that focuses on Alex. It's a royal, arranged marriage AU fic where the main couples are Reggie/Alex and Julie/Luke with lots of fluff and drama between the pairs because Alex and Julie are arranged to get married. Anywho, I'd appreciate if you'd check that out, if you're interested in that sort of thing. It's called _The Royal Arrangement_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked this fic, and'll stick around for the next chapter! I know OC's don't get very much attention in fandoms, but, y'know.
> 
> I don't usually like making up characters (because I'm not creative) but I like Reggie's little sister. Just went with the name Evelyn because it's kinda older sounding like the name Reginald. Really just searched for names that go good with the name Reginald and Evelyn was the one I likes most!
> 
> Anywho! Thanks for taking the time to read this, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
